harrypotterfanczechfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár
Děj V časných ranních hodinách 22. srpna 2028 je Frank Bryce zavražděn rukou lorda Voldemorta, který říká, že zabije Harry Pottera s pomocí Červíčka a neznámého muže. Harry Potter se probouzí z noční můry, která to zahrnuje. Jeho žena Ginny ho probudí ze sna. Za východu slunce se rodiny Weasleyů a Harryho cestují na Mistroství světa ve Farmpálu společně s Amosem a Cedricem Diggorovými, při čemž Cedric si má vzít Harryho dceru Lily Lenku Potterovou. Společně jsou svědky porážky výhry Bulharska nad Irskem. Po zápase vyvolávají uprchlí smrtijedi strach v kempu a Harry je v zmatku oddělen od ostatních a je uhozen do bezvědomí. Po zničení kempu neznámý muž z Harryho snu vrhá Znamení zla do oblohy, ale prchá, když ostatní najdou Harryho. Harry, Ron a jeho syn James Sirius Potter, se zúčastní oznámení v Bradavicích kde je oznámeno, že se bude konat Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol. Hrát budou tři dospělí kouzelníci kteří už školu opustili ale navštěvovali jednu ze tří škol: Bradavice, Krásnohůlky a Krůval. Přijíždí zástupci obou škol Igor Karkarov a Olympa Maxime. Učitele Obrany proti černé magii jinak nyní už po návratu Draca Malfoye na pozici učitele lektvarů vede Alastor Moody. Ohnivý pohár, magický objekt, který vybírá účastníky turnaje, vybírá Fleur Delacour, Viktora Kruma a Cedrica Diggoryho. Nicméně před začátkem slavností je neočekávaný čtvrtý název vyhozen z poháru a je odhalen jako Harry Potter, který ale tvrdí, že se vůbec nepřihlásil. Moody říká, že mu věří ale Harry je stále povinen soutěžit v turnaji, protože Barty Skrk Sr říká, že Harry má závaznou magickou smlouvu. Harry říká Cedrikovi, že musí vyhrát on kvůli jeho dceři a jeho motivace hrát turnaj je aby případně mohla peníze získat jeho dcera. Harry brzy zjistí, že prvním úkolem je ukrást zlaté vejce drakovi, poté, co mu to Rubeus Hagrid ukáže v Zapovězeném lese. Informuje Cedrica o nadcházejícím úkolu a díky Moodyovi je schopen zachytit vajíčko pomocí svého starého koště Kulového blesku. Lily si po hře promluví s Harrym a řekne, mu že je těhotná. Harryho to potěšeně šokuje a poté to řekne i Cedrikovi který jí s nadšením obejme. Během zimních prázdnin se koná Zimní bál, ale večer skončí špatnou poznámkou, protože Ron se žárlivě domnívá, že Hermiona měla rande s Viktorem Krumem. Harry má později podobný sen jako ten, který měl v létě, ale z pohledu Franka a probudí, se když je Frank zabit smrtelnou kletbou. Cedric Harrymu říká, že musí potopit vejce aby zjistil druhý úkol. Harry poslouchá zlaté vejce v prefektovské koupelně a správně vyvozuje, že druhý úkol zahrnuje výlet do Černého jezera, aby našel něco, co bylo od něho odebráno. Poté, co získal Žaberník od Nevilla Longbottoma před úkolem, využívá ho k potopení a zachrání Rona. Cedric zachrání svého otce Amose a Viktor Hermionu. Harry také osvobodí Gabrielle Delacourovou protože to Fleur nezvládla kvůli útoku mořských potvor. Její záchrana Harryho dostane na druhé místo vedle Cedrika. Po úkolu se Harry setká s Bartym Skrkem Sr. který mu blahopřeje za jeho úspěchy a prohlašuje, že Harryho rodiče by něj byli velmi hrdí. Srkova řeč je zastavena Moodym, která začíná obviňovat Skrka, že se pokouší dostat Harryho na svou stranu. Když Skrk jde k Moodymu, Moody pohne si jazykem, což Srka vyděsí než odejde. Během putování lesa s Hagridem a ostatními nalezne Harry Skrkovu mrtvolu a zamíří do Nevillovy kanceláře v zámku, kde Hermiona diskutuje argumentuje s Nevillem o zrušení turnaje. Neville, Hermiona a Moody odcházejí z kanceláře. Harry objeví jednu starou Brumbálovu vzpomínky. Ponoří se do hlubin Myslánky a vstoupí do soudní síně, kde se dozví, že Igor Karkaroff býval smrtijedem a že Skrk Sr měl syna se stejným jménem. Harry si najednou všimne, že Skrkův syn vypadal velmi podobně jako neznámý muž v jeho snu a poté, co informoval Nevilla o tomto zjevení, mu Neville připomíná, že Skrkův syn měl dávno umřít v Azkabanu. Harryho napadne jestli on nemůže stát za rok starým útěkem. Během cesty pryč Harry zachycuje jak Karkarov ukazuje Dracovi Znamení zla a prosí ho o pomoc. Poté co vidí Harryho utíká pryč. Draco mu říká, že Karkarov tvrdí, že byl přítel jeho otce ale, že on se svým otcem nechce mít nic společného. Najednou na Harryho zaútočí ale Harry ho přemůže. Harry se ho ptá proč to udělal na čež mu dá Bezovou hůlku a říká, že musí vyhrát turnaj. Třetí úloha se skládá z bludiště a šampióni musí potřeba najít Pohár tří kouzelníků ve středu labyrintu, který tam postavil Alastor Moody. Bludiště je později okouzleno a každodenní závan větru každoročně dezorientuje šampiony. Během výzvy v bludišti Krum zabije Fleur a pokouší se učinit to samé s Cedricem, ale Cedric se stihne vyhnout a tak kouzlo zasáhne Kruma. Harry si všimne, že je začarovaný. Harry poté napadne Cedrica ale Cedric ho jenom omráčí. Ptá se Harryho proč to dělá. Harry mu dá Bezovou hůlku a říká, že musí vyhrát pohár. ale Cedric je chycen kořeny a skoro by upadl, kdyby ho nezachránil Harrym. Oba chytí pohár, ale je teleportováni na hřbitov v Malém Visánku. V tu chvíli přichází Červíček, Voldemort a smrtijedi Voldemort zachycuje Harryho a proplouvá mu myslí. Říká, že by ho rád zabil ale dal věrnost Bezové hůlky tomu klukovi. Voldemort útočí na Cedrica a Cedric utíká. Cedric poté zařve a ukáže na sebe hůlku a zařve Avada Ked- V tu chvíli ho Červíček sám zabije touto smrtící kletbou. Voldemort se usmívá a Harry brečí. Voldemort chce poté zabit Červíčka ale Harry popadne Bezovou hůlku a před Voldemortem jí zlomí vejpůl Voldemort v záchvatu vzteku útočí na Harryho a probíhá souboj. Lucius Malfoy při boji utíká. Harry poté všechny smrtijedi omráčí a i s Cedrikovým tělem je přemístí na trávník před Labyrintem. Omráčený Voldemort, Červíček a ostatní smrtijedi jsou okamžitě zatčeni. Alastor Moody poté prozradí, že to byl on kdo zařídil aby se Cedric s Harrym dostali k Voldemortovi a očaroval Kruma. Moody chce poté Harryho zabít ale objeví se James Sirius Potter který odhalí, že Moody je ve skutečnosti Bartemius Skrk Jr v přestrojení. V truhle poté najdou mrtvolu pravého Alastora Moodyho ze kterého Bartemius Skrk Jr. sbíral vlasy na přeměnu. Bartemius se poté snaží napadnout Harryho ale je zabit Nevillem. Následuje vzpomínkový pohřeb na Fleur, Viktora a Cedrica. Lily se objeví se svým nově narozeným synem nazvaným Cedric. Je to jediná věc která utěší Amose a Harry dává Amosovi zlato které Cedric vyhrál. Amos ho ale předává Lily a svému vnukovi. Harry poté i s Ronem kouká z útesu a říká, že nyní když je Voldemort zatčen snad konečně nastane mír. Obsazení Harry Potter- Daniel Radcriffe Hermiona Grangerová- Emma Watson Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton Albus Brumbál- Michael Gambon Alastor Moody- Brendan Gleeson Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Severus Snape- Alan Rickman Minerva McGonaggelová- Maggie Smith Viktor Krum- Stanislav Ianevski Igor Karkarov- Predrag Bjelac Cedric Diggory- Robert Pattinson Cho Changová- Katie Leung Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis Barthemius Skrk Jr.- David Tennant Arthur Weasley- Mark Williams Peter Pettigrew- Timothy Spall Kornelius Popletal- Robert Hardy Uršula Warrenová-Shirley Henderson Sirius Black- Gary Oldman Fleur Delacour- Cleménce Poesy Fred Weasley II- Oliver Phelps George Weasley- James Phelps Ginny Potterová- Bonnie Wright Amos Diggory- Jeff Rawle Lord Voldemort-Ralph Fiennes Rita Holoubková-Miranda Richardson Filius Kratiknot- Warwick Davis Olympe Maxime- Frances de la Tour Lily Potterová- Geraldine Somerville Argus Filch- David Bradley Barthemius Skrk Sr.-Roger Lloyd-Pack James Potter- Adrian Rawlins Počet smrtí ve filmu # Frank Bryce- zabit Voldemortem # pavouk- zabit Barthemiusem Skrkem Jr. # Barthemius Skrk Sr.- zabit Barthemiusem Skrkem Jr. # Cedric Diggory- zabit Červíčkem # Barthemius Skrk Jr.- zabit Nevillem Longbottomem Category:Filmy